Talk:A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 38/@comment-5910587-20160121022606
"Sloot who called fam go me yas queen" Purry say "where my poon PBR at" jk here's my actually comment (fuck you wikia for deleting the first one bitch ass motherfuckers) omg PBR this was such a feel good issue :) :) :) it really made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) :) it was good to have something to lighthearted on this depressing ass wiki :) :) :) :) :) :) :) no. that is all a lie. this was brutal as fuck. why pbr tbh this issue didn't feel as long as it actually was. my favorite plot had to be surrounding our doomed lovers, Ashton and Liza. when something starts as peaceful and sublime as their scene did, it's eventually gonna go bad. and it did. oh my gawd it did. their storyline in this issue was very well-balanced amongst the rest of the chaos. their grosero-slaughtering and liza leaving behind ashton and going full cray was some really great action (this entire issue was just some great action tbh) BUT GOD DAMMIT HITMEN U GOTTA CONFIRM THE KILL SMH PENDEJOS. i'm sure our lovers will be reunited eventually but not without some major consequences and some major changes in their two characters. Also, holy shit, badass Ashton at the end there. that gustavo return at the end was a good bit of comic relief lol, i forgot this nigga left. Lucky fucker Of course, we have these hitmen fucks terrorizing everyone else. after that scene near the beginning with our friend group having a good time (except for yvs blowing chunks all over fausto, ew yvs wtf) watching them get captured was especially painful :( you know what else was painful? WATCHING MIMI DIE. she went out with a bang though (pun intended...), in true Mimi fashion, giving the Don a piece of her mind. Ugh, that was so heartbreaking, i could really feel her desperation for just wanting an answer for all this madness. idc what kind of tragic backstory you have Don Tucan, fuck you. Next... Frank. Man. wtf. He was so badass this whole issue, last man standing, then he gets a fucking knife to the back. Dirty as hell, La Punta, but what should i expect from a group of ruthless hitmen...? Then throwing his body in front of yuri, damn PBR. way to hit it where it hurts :( speaking of hitmen (fuck you la punta you're a dick), or hitwomen I should say, god dammit Gloria is one crazy bitch. Pepe, your beautiful face got wrecked bro :( She was my favorite out of all the hitmen you introduced, just because it was so striking to see this bat-shit crazy chick going H.A.M (why she do paloma like that doe damn) While Frank and Mimi hit the hardest emotionally, Jesus' and manny's deaths were fucked up. Damn, I feel for mario :( We haven't seen much of the twins, but Alicia's impassioned speech to mario really struck a cord with me. These kids are really all he has, I dont know how he's gonna bounce back from this (if he'll even bounce back at all). After all my mario pseudo-hate early on in the story, he's definitely turned around for me, and this is another interesting direction for his character to go. sorry, i feel like this is more of a recap than an actual review but i had a lot of feelings reading this (my original comment that got deleted was worse lol, i'm trying to be more stable in this one). There wasn't a single moment that dropped my attention PBR, you achieved that with some really amazing back-to-back-to-back action moments and, of course, your slick and sometimes snarky narration that I always love. I know you tend to hate on your own dialogue, but I really saw a lot of improvement here, like the banter between all the friends near the beginning was really well done. whatever you've been doing to improve, keep it up. All in all, I really enjoyed it PBR, an issue that will likely be one of ALRTF's most memorable, for reasons both good and heartbreaking